Many different types of coatings and inks rely upon curing by ultraviolet (UV) light. The coatings and inks may create a particular finish or have particular advantages over more traditional materials. For example, one type of ink that relies upon UV curing consists of a gel-type ink, rather than a traditional liquid ink. The gel ink typically has a much higher percentage of solids in the ink. This typically results in better color saturation and allows for better color saturation for thinner layers of ink on the print surface, giving the resultant images brighter and deeper colors.
An issue that arises in printing involves the gloss of the printed image. Gloss typically means the level or reflectivity or shine on an image. Controlling gloss provides a printer the ability to select different levels of gloss for different applications. In some cases, the printer may want high gloss, in other less gloss, or more of a matte finish.
UV curing applications have begun to employ solid state lighting modules, rather than more traditional curing systems like mercury arc lamps. Solid state lighting modules typically use laser diodes or light-emitting diodes (LEDs), avoiding the use of the arc lamps and their accompanying hazardous materials. Solid state modules typically use less power, operate at lower temperatures and can provide some levels of control through control of arrays of LEDs, rather than a single lamp. Solid state lighting modules may also provide for some added flexibility with regard to the optics used in a curing system.